


Sábado y Domingo

by AdrelBlack



Series: La Semana Completa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Uninformed Consent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eso es lo que me pasa, me haces el amor y luego me haces olvidarlo. Snape no dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera argumentar en su defensa." Segunda parte de "De Lunes a Viernes", ésta si con final feliz, necesario leer la primera parte para entender ésta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sábado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todas, si soy yo, no soy ninguna aparición, el saludo es rápido, es tarde y tengo que ir a dormir, pero tenía que quitarme ésta idea de la cabeza.
> 
> Ésta historia es la continuación de "De Lunes a viernes", es necesario leer la primera parte para comprender de que va ésta. advierto que la primera parte es un solo capítulo y que no tiene final feliz, ésta por el contrario serán dos capítulos y un epílogo y tendrá un final feliz, un poco más meloso que de costumbre, pero espero que les guste.
> 
> Ya saben, solo la idea retorcida es mía, el resto le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner y a toda esa gente que se hizo millonaria con esto, yo solo escribo por diversión.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

El viento agitaba los árboles de manera violenta en el bosque prohibido, más cerca rizaba la superficie del lago usualmente lisa, aún más cerca agitaba el pasto bajo ella y sobre ella agitaba su cabello haciendo nudos en sus rizos castaños, pero nada de eso le importaba.

Era cierto que sabía que algo sucedía, tomó la cadenita que llevaba al cuello, sacándola del interior de la playera, al final colgaba una diminuta piedrita con una serpiente grabada, empezó a jugar con ella, dándole vueltas entre los dedos.

Miró su mano, con la que sostenía la cadena, era la misma mano que había tocado aquella tarde la recordadora de Neville. Se miró los dedos, las uñas pulcras y cortas, tal y como correspondía a una pocionista, aunque fuera una principiante, o mas bien, una aprendiz, miró sus dedos, perfectamente normales, las líneas desvaídas de sus palmas, siguió mirando como si allí estuviera la respuesta que tanto ansiaba la respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera sabía cómo formular.

Recordó.

—Dice mi abuela que ésta —Neville señaló una bola de cristal que llevaba en la mano, era apenas del tamaño de su puño y por dentro estaba llena de humo gris, Hermione arrugó la nariz, se parecía demasiado a las bolas de cristal con las que Trelawney fingía predecir el futuro — es mejor que la que tenía en mi primer año, si el humo se vuelve escarlata es que has olvidado algo.

Rodó la esfera por la mesa mientras unos y otros la tomaban, el humo siguió siendo de un plateado perfecto, hasta que llegó a sus manos apenas la había rozado para darle un poco de empuje hacia Neville, pero aun así el humo se tiño de rojo sangre de inmediato.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Neville, mientras la sensación de Hermione de haber olvidado algo se hacía más apremiante en su estómago —quizás te has olvidado alguna tarea.

—Si —respondió Hermione dirigiendo una vaga sonrisa hacia el chico regordete.

Pero ella sabía que no era una tarea lo que había olvidado, ningún libro, ningún pendiente, sus deberes como prefecta estaban al día, todo. No había nada fuera de lugar en la perfecta vida de la perfecta Hermione. Nada. Salvo la sensación acuciante de que había olvidado algo, algo que la hacía sentir vacía, algo que le faltaba, algo sumamente importante que no era capaz de recordar.

Después de la comida se escabulló de la compañía de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia los terrenos, así había llegado al lugar que ocupaba ahora, al borde del lago, esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera buscarla ahí, si los chicos se preguntaban por ella tal vez la buscarían en la biblioteca, pero nadie en su sano juicio saldría con el viento soplando de aquella manera.

Miró hacia el bosque prohibido donde el aire seguía arreciando, arrancando hojas doradas de los árboles, el clima era gélido, el otoño se abría dejando entrar lentamente al invierno a Escocia, miró de nuevo sus manos, sus uñas se ponían azules por momentos miró a su alrededor, la luz comenzaba a extinguirse, apenas podía imaginar que había pasado toda la tarde sentada en esa roca, no era para nada propio de ella perder el tiempo de aquella manera, se puso de pie y su espalda crujió a causa de todo el tiempo que había pasado estática, en una sola posición, se dirigió a regañadientes al castillo, se aproximaba la hora de la cena y después tendría tutorías con el Profesor Snape.

Usualmente no tenía que ir los sábados, pero aquel día en particular tenía que agregar algunos ingredientes a la poción matalobos en la que habían estado trabajando, así que con el único consuelo de que vería a Snape dentro de poco llegó hasta el Gran Comedor.

Los chicos apenas y le preguntaron nada, de alguna manera se habían acostumbrado lentamente a su humor taciturno y apagado.

Ella no era así, pero, si tan solo supiera que era _eso,_ si pudiera saber.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Harry y Ron se embarcaron en una trivial charla sobre quidditch, mientras ella jugaba con la comida de su plato, miró hacia la mesa de profesores, ahí estaba, él.

Ese era otro de los problemas que tenía en mente, el inalcanzable profesor de pociones, siguió pensando y en su estómago los celos la hicieron sentir ácido, quizás solo era inalcanzable para ella. Siguió mirándolo, sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore, sus ropas negras y su camisa excepcionalmente blanca, contrastaba de manera chocante con Dumbledore que vestía de turquesa y sonreía mientras hablaba con la profesora McGonagall. En cambio Snape se sentaba muy erguido en su silla y sin hablar con nadie, lanzando miradas funestas aquí y allá a todos los alumnos del comedor.

Hermione lanzó un hondo suspiro y Ginny la miró con suspicacia como Harry y Ron seguían sin prestarles atención la pelirroja susurró.

— ¿A quién estás mirando?

—A nadie —respondió Hermione de inmediato e intentó tomar un poco de comida para demostrar que lo que hacía era cenar, pero al mirar el revoltijo que había hecho en su plato decidió que lo mejor era ni siquiera intentarlo, los chícharos se habían convertido en puré y el trozo de filete estaba frío y nada apetecible, Hermione alejó el plato de ella y espero a que los postres llegaran.

—Sé lo que te pasa…

Hermione la miró, por supuesto que su amiga no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, por la sencilla razón de que solo dos cosas inquietaban a Hermione, una era Snape, cosa que Ginny no sabía y la otra era la sensación de vacío en el estómago, que ni siquiera la propia castaña podía explicar.

Hermione siguió callada esperando la conclusión de su amiga pelirroja.

—Estás enamorada y exhausta.

—Creo que has perdido tus dotes para el chismorreo —había un dejo de molestia en su voz, pero aun así su Ginny no se lo tomó a mal.

—Piénsalo, te la pasas por aquí y por allá como alma en pena mirando a la nada y con el estómago revuelto, es obvio —Ginny se dio un toquecito en la sien para indicar su lógica abrumadora —y como tu nueva actitud se agravó desde que tomas tutorías con Snape, deduzco que el cansancio de tener otra clase extra es lo que te hace estar así.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, cuando los postres aparecieron Ginny se lanzó sobre un pay de fresa que parecía especialmente delicioso, pero Hermione seguía mirándola con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. En una cosa la pelirroja tenía razón, todo había comenzado con las asesorías de Snape.

* * *

Soltó el aire contenido y se restregó las manos sudorosas contra la mezclilla del pantalón, le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda, tener clases particulares con Snape era un dudoso honor, difícil de conseguir en Hogwarts, por no decir imposible, pero no era eso lo que la mantenía nerviosa, sino el hecho de que, por momentos, le pareciera más importante estar cerca del profesor Snape que aprender nada más.

Respiró una vez más intentando serenarse y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

—Adelante —murmuró él con su sequedad habitual.

Hermione entró y lo miró, Snape no había levantado la vista de una pila enorme de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Bien Granger —señaló de manera descuidada hacia la mesa que había frente a su escritorio, donde un caldero empezaba a humear —lo he puesto hace unos cuantos minutos, —mientras hablaba seguía tachonando párrafos enteros del ensayo que tenía frente a él —debe cuidar que la temperatura llegue al punto adecuando para poder agregar la coclearia y esperar unos minutos hasta que vuelva a la temperatura idónea, entonces será momento de mezclar el acónito, después podrá irse.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Había algo que bullía dentro de ella, él no la miraba.

Caminó hacia los armarios y tomó un termómetro, un frasco con coclearia seca y de un saquito café unas hojas de acónito.

Regresó hacia el caldero y metió el termómetro. Tenía que alcanzar casi el punto de ebullición, pero con una llama lenta. Se sentó frente al caldero a esperar, miraba el termómetro avanzar lentamente grado a grado, escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma de Snape que continuaba sin parar, la flama bajo el caldero era pequeñísima, insignificante, el caldero de hierro imponente, parecía imposible que aquel diminuto fuego fuera capaz de llevar a ebullición nada.

Como ella, pensó, diminuta e insignificante al lado de Snape que parecía tan grande y poderoso, desvió la vista del caldero hacia el hombre, seguía impertérrito a su presencia, como si no la viera, como si no supiera que ella se encontraba ahí. Hermione siguió observándolo con insistencia, su cabello lacio, su nariz prominente, sus labios delgados que parecían tan reacios a decir palabra, las manos delgadas y largas, llenas de finas cicatrices, sin duda de cortaduras y quemaduras a causa de las pociones, sus ojos negros que volaban sobre los pergaminos haciendo anotaciones a diestra y siniestra, miró la red de arrugas que se formaban en torno a sus ojos, y se preguntó, ¿quién era en realidad ese hombre?

¿Qué sabía ella en realidad de él? Sabía que era un espía para la orden del fénix, sabía que odiaba a Harry, sabía que muchos, incluidos sus amigos, dudaban de su lealtad, sabía que ostentaba el título de maestro en pociones. No sabía nada.

¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? ¿Dónde y con quién pasaba las navidades? ¿Había alguna mujer en su vida? ¿Había amado a alguien? ¿Tenía alguna amiga, alguna amante? ¿Qué hacía en las noches solitarias? Leía, preparaba pociones, escribía, deambulaba por el colegio. ¿Era realmente fiel a Dumbledore? ¿Qué lo había orillado ha convertirse en un mortífago?

Y aun así, sin saber, con todo y ello, estaba loca por él. No loca como las chicas de su clase que pintaban corazones en los baños de las señoritas, con el nombre de algún compañero flechado, no loca de las que caminaban en grupitos soltando suspiros y risitas estúpidas, no loca de las que rayaban los pergaminos con corazones y flechas, o escribían el nombre de los chicos por los márgenes, era distinto, estaba loca por él, por saber, por mirarlo mientras preparaba pociones, por que le permitiera vagar por su armario de ingredientes, por que le enseñara lo que sabía, y no solo eso, estaba loca por escucharlo, loca por saber que había bajo su capa, bajo su saco, por saber, si su camisa tenía tantos botones como su levita, si la marca tenebrosa de su brazo era visible siempre o solo cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo llamaba.

¿Por qué siempre estaba molesto? ¿Por qué no le permitía acercase? Si tan solo la mirara. El levantó la vista hacia ella, casi como si supiera cuáles eran sus pensamientos, los ojos negros, fijos en los propios, prometiendo develar todos los secretos del universo.

—El termómetro Señorita Granger.

No lo escuchó estaba tan perdida, su voz se sintió como seda, estaba segura que no había otro hombre en el universo que tuviera esa textura en su voz.

—El termómetro Granger.

Si tan solo la llamara Hermione, pensó con la vista fija en el movimiento de sus labios, pensó en tocar sus mejillas, habría en ellas algún rastro de barba alguna vez, o serían tan lisas como parecían.

— ¡Con mil demonios Granger! —ella respingó y miró el termómetro, la poción a punto de bullir, se apresuró a tomar algo de coclearia y echarla en el caldero, la temperatura se fue casi a cero grados de golpe.

Levantó la vista asustada, Snape estaba lívido.

—Ha estado a punto de arruinar el trabajo de toda la semana Granger.

—Lo lamento.

—Si va a seguir soñando despierta le aconsejo que se vaya y regrese cuando esté dispuesta a poner atención.

—Lo lamento —repitió.

—Debe esperar a que hierva de nuevo y añadir el acónito. Luego ¡lárguese!

Hermione cerró los ojos, se tragó la humillación y no dijo nada, solo se quedó de nuevo mirando el termómetro.

Hacía varios minutos que miraba el termómetro sin apenas parpadear, se sentía envarada, la pluma de Snape había dejado de rasgar los pergaminos que había en su escritorio y ella se preguntó si estaría mirándola. Se arriesgó a desviar la vista, asegurándose a si misma que no se perdería en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Los ojos de él estaban fijos en Hermione y parecían tan perdidos como los pensamientos de ella lo habían estado hacía apenas unos minutos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, en verdad estaba loca por él. ¿Qué haría cuando todo terminara, cuando ella ya no fuera más su alumna, cuando tuviera que abandonar Hogwarts y no volviera a verlo? ¿Cómo haría su vida lejos? ¿Cómo?

El ambiente en la mazmorra se sentía electrificado, sentía que si se movía, si su respiración era demasiado ruidosa, si hacía cualquier ruido que fuera una octava mas arriba que el susurro del fuego bajo el caldero, ella y él explotarían, había algo primitivo flotando, un olor, una necesidad. Su vientre se sentía palpitante en espera de algo que, ella juraba, no iba a pasar.

—En que pensaba —murmuró él en tono bajo, pero en el silencio de la mazmorra fue perfectamente audible.

—En las clases —respondió ella y desvió la vista hacia el termómetro de nuevo. Mentirosa.

Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa en la que ella trabajaba, ella lo seguía con la mirada incapaz de perderse uno solo de sus movimientos. En medio de ellos la poción matalobos se acercaba peligrosamente a la ebullición.

—Con los años aprendí que los Gryffindors no tienen un solo gramo de imaginación —ella miraba sus ojos, hipnotizada como un gorrión frente a una serpiente —no saben mentir. —Con ésta declaración hecha, él volvió a preguntar — ¿en que pensaba? —Y luego con una sonrisa socarrona remató, —no dude que sabré si me miente.

Hermione intentó tragar pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impidió, había algo en la manera en que Severus la miraba que le dio valor, de pronto pareció que decir la verdad era lo correcto, por un momento se sintió Gryffindor.

—Cierto —dijo y sus ojos no se despegaron de los labios de él que formaban una media mueca-sonrisa —no somos imaginativos, pero somos valientes —los ojos de ella abandonaron la boca de Severus y subieron hacia sus ojos.

Por encima de la mesa ella extendió su mano, casi esperando que él la detuviera, que de un manotazo él la apartara, pero no ocurrió, sus dedos tocaron la superficie de su rostro.

—Pensaba —dijo ella —en como se sentiría su piel.

Ella lo miraba, sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta, lo deseaba, cuando se retiró quiso decirle que le permitiera seguir tocándolo, quiso decirle que cada vez que lo veía pasar a su lado sin mirarla sentía cómo el abandono la golpeaba, pero claro, ella no lo haría. Él se burlaría de ella por los siglos de los siglos si hiciera una declaración tan escandalosa.

Cuando Hermione estuvo de nuevo en su banquillo Snape no perdió un instante, con un movimiento de varita la poción matalobos, el caldero, los ingredientes sobrantes, la mesa y todo lo que había entre ellos se desvaneció, Granger no necesito que le dijeran que hacer se puso de pie y lo besó.

Hermione no podía esperar, cuando sintió sus labios, el calor subió por su cuerpo como una enfermedad.

Snape olvidando su magia y su varita, sin dejar de besarla, barrió con su brazo los calderos que había encima de otra de las mesas en las que se preparaban pociones, el hierro de los calderos tintineo contra el piso y un par de viales de vidrio se hicieron añicos.

Snape la tomó en brazos y la sentó en aquella superficie lisa y fría, se acomodó entre sus piernas y siguió besándola.

Ella lo sentía, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, en sus ojos mientras lo miraba, en su boca mientras lo besaba, en su espalda mientras él deslizaba sus manos por ella, desde su cuello hasta su trasero, lo sentía en sus senos, mientras el abandonaba su espalda y se dedicaba a tocar sus endurecidos pezones, lo sentía incluso entre sus piernas, sentía como él se endurecía contra su pantalón de mezclilla.

—Te necesito —murmuró ella contra su boca, deseosa, deseosa de saber, ¿qué importaban las jodidas pociones?, quería que él fuera su maestro en otro tipo de artes más mundanas y a la vez más trascendentes —Necesito saber.

Él la miró con los ojos velados por el deseo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —murmuró él.

—Quiero saber si eres capaz de sentir.

—Averigüémoslo.

Ella desabrochó el primer botón de su levita, el segundo, el tercero, eran interminables, desesperada, tomó ambas solapas y tiró de ellas, los botones saltaron en todas direcciones pero él no parecía contrariado, mas bien divertido.

Él hizo lo mismo con la blusa de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona como retándola a quejarse, pero ella no dijo nada, solo extendió los brazos hacia su espalda y se desentendió del sostén, Severus ni siquiera necesito una invitación para tomar entre los labios uno de sus pezones.

Hermione jadeaba, los pantalones de ambos y la ropa interior salieron sobrando segundos después, se besaban, se tocaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella, aun sentada en el borde de la mesa del laboratorio y él entre sus piernas presto a consumar su pasión. Sin palabras Hermione le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella, completamente dispuesta.

—Hermione —murmuró él — ¿sabes que esto no es correcto?

—Si —le respondió —también sé que no me importa.

Él empujó dentro de ella, un camino conocido, resbaladizo, internándose profundamente en su cuerpo, las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en sus hombros mientras jadeaba. Hermione no necesito ningún momento para habituarse a tenerlo en su cuerpo, era como si, aunque su mente no lo recordara, su cuerpo supiera que aquel asalto era conocido.

Severus tomaba sus piernas para que ella no lo soltara, ella las apretaba alrededor suyo como si fueran pinzas.

—No pares, no pares —repetía Hermione en su oído mientras él empujaba más dentro, —por Merlín no pares.

Él no respondió, solo buscó su boca para seguirla besando, en el beso se mezclaba el dulce de su saliva con la sal de su sudor, pero que importaba.

El momento se acercaba, Hermione lo sentía, subía por sus piernas apretadas entorno a Severus, y se acumulaba en su vientre, había imaginado éste momento, en tantas ocasiones. En este instante, ya no había olvido, en este instante, no había vacío, solo éste momento, en éste momento, con él en su cuerpo palpitando, no había nada mas y ella sin entender el por qué entendió que el vacío que sentía en su vientre era la falta que él le hacía.

—Hermione —gimió el en su oído y ella no pudo más, sintió la calidez de él derramando en su interior y después del orgasmo, la bendita oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en la enorme cama de él. Severus completamente vestido estaba envolviéndola en una de sus capas.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó aun adormilada.

—Falta poco para que amanezca, tienes que volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Mi varita —le recordó ella y él se la alcanzó del buró al lado de la cama, la tomó en brazos. Ella se recargó en el hueco de su cuello y permitió que él la cargara hacia la chimenea.

—Torre de Gryffindor —dijo él y ella se apretó aun más en torno a él, con los ojos cerrados, intentado evitar el mareo de colores que siempre había en la red flu. Luego las llamas que lamían su cuerpo, se extinguieron y el silencio y la oscuridad de la sala común de Gryffindor los recibió.

Severus se encaminó hacia la habitación, de Hermione, en la oscuridad, conocía el camino a fuerza de recorrerlo.

Por los ventanales la luna alumbraba ampliamente la habitación, las respiraciones de todas las compañeras eran acompasadas, cada una perdida en sus sueños. Severus lanzó un hechizo para evitar que se despertaran y se acercó hacia la cama de Hermione.

La depósito sobre la cama y se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña mirando la tristeza que había en la mirada del Profesor — ¿No estás feliz?

—Contigo he sido más feliz que en toda mi vida —le tomó las manos y se las besó.

— ¿Porqué siento que te estás despidiendo? —preguntó la castaña, mientras los ojos de él ardían de tristeza.

Hermione sintió miedo, supo que el vacío volvería, que si él la soltaba, que si ella lo dejaba ir, toda su vida su vientre latiría en olvido.

La varita apareció en la mano de Snape de pronto.

—Obli… —la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Hermione qué —Ginny entró a la habitación, había estado esperando a la castaña y la había visto llegar en brazos de Snape.

La varita de Snape por instinto se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido.

—… viate —de la varita una luz salió y voló hacia Ginny entrando por su frente, desenfocó sus ojos y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Severus miró a Hermione que lo apuntaba con su varita, todo encajaba ahora en el cerebro de la castaña, la sensación de haber olvidado algo, el vacío, la tristeza.

—Es eso —le dijo sin dejar de apuntarlo —es eso —las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Traicioneras. —Eso es lo que me pasa, me haces el amor y luego me haces olvidarlo.

Snape no dijo nada, qué podía argumentar en su defensa.

—No quise —luego rectificó —no quiero hacerte daño.

—Egoísta —la respiración agitada, los ojos cafés de ella llameaban — ¿cuánto tiempo has…?

—Yo no quería…

— ¿Cuánto…? —gritó Hermione, la histeria se apropiaba de ella.

—Desde la primer asesoría.

El llanto de Granger sonó mezclado con una carcajada, se sentía la criatura más estúpida de la creación.

Snape miró su varita, podría atacarla, se sabía más fuerte y más diestro que ella, podría obligarla, de nuevo, a olvidar

—No quiero que sufras por estar conmigo.

—Pero eso no te ha impedido estar acostándote conmigo durante todo el mes —Hermione recordó, la sensación de estar olvidando algo, nunca recordaba haber regresado de una asesoría, el sueño, el cansancio, el vacío. —Di algo, ¡dilo!

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Dame una razón por la que no recuerdo cuando entregué mi virginidad.

—No la tengo.

No lo pensó, solo lo hizo, tampoco quiso detenerse, su mano se estrelló contra la mejilla de Severus con fuerza. Él se tocó la mejilla palpitante, luego la mano de ella arranco el dije con la piedra verde y la serpiente y se lo lanzó a la cara.

—Cobarde —Severus se retiró, en sus ojos había relámpagos de rabia, — ¡maldito cobarde! —Hermione gritaba perturbada.

En las habitaciones de alrededor se escuchaban ruidos, sin duda sus gritos había despertado a toda la torre.

Severus le lanzó una última mirada de ira con un revuelo de su capa se convirtió en humo y desapareció por la ventana abierta, hacia la noche de luna llena.

Cuando los otros habitantes de la torre entraron a la habitación en busca de la persona que gritaba se encontraron con una extraña escena. Todas las chicas dormían y Ginny Weasley estaba desmayada en la puerta.

Nadie tenía explicación para ello. Mientras todos volvían a sus camas Hermione apretaba fuertemente la capa en la que Severus la había envuelto.

Él se había ido, el vacío había vuelto.


	2. Domingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que siento que los personajes se salieron un poco, o mas bien un mucho de su personalidad, pero no pude evitarlo, una vez que uno empieza a escribir normalmente los personajes hacen lo que quieren.
> 
> Y bueno, ya saben, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo la historia es mía y todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K. y a la Warner.
> 
> Que lo disfruten:

—De modo que si han hecho bien, la parte superior de su poción debe ser transparente y bajo la delgada capa transparente debe verse un fondo azul oscuro —muchos de los compañeros de clase de Hermione gimieron —ahora tomen muestras de sus pociones y tráiganlas.

Cada quien llenó un frasquito con sus muestras y pasó a dejarlo sobre el escritorio que pronto se llenó de viales de todos colores, los había rosas y rojos, verdes, morados, solo el de Hermione tenía la tonalidad esperada.

Hacía más dos semanas que la pelea entre ellos había tenido lugar y ambos se ignoraban por completo. Cuando vio que ella se acercaba se dio la vuelta fingiendo que hechizaba la pizarra con las instrucciones para la siguiente clase. Ella al igual que él, caminó con la vista al frente, dejó el vial y se dio media vuelta.

* * *

Caminaba al lado de sus amigos hacia el gran comedor, en silencio, ya ninguno se preguntaba cual era el motivo por el que estaba seria, ya estaban acostumbrados a que no hablara demasiado. Ahora el tema que recorría todo el colegio de boca en boca era la actitud de Snape.

—Te fijaste —le dijo Ron a Harry —no dijo nada porque tu poción era verde en vez de azul.

—La tuya era amarilla —le recordó Harry.

—Si pero —le quitó Ron importancia al comentario de Harry —es a ti al que siempre molesta.

Ginny los alcanzó al poco de sentarse, Ron seguía hablando.

—Ni le ha quitado puntos a Gryffindor.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Ginny — ¿Snape?

—Si.

—Eso no es nada —luego siguió diciendo —en mi clase ni siquiera se ha movido del escritorio. Hizo aparecer las instrucciones en la pizarra y se sentó a corregir pergaminos, cuando el final de la clase llegó nos desapareció el contenido de los calderos y nos gritó que nos largáramos.

La pelirroja terminó su relato y los chicos la miraron extrañados.

—Yo pienso que está planeando algo horrible, está intentando que nos confiemos para de pronto aparecer en nuestra espalda y restarnos todos los puntos de Gryffindor.

—No seas infantil —retobó Ginny a su hermano —me pareció que estaba triste.

— ¿Snape triste? —Ron bufó —ni siquiera creo que tenga sentimientos

Hermione escuchaba en silencio, mirando su plato se permitió un segundo y deslizó sus ojos hacia la mesa de los profesores. Ahí estaba el sentado muy recto haciendo pedazos un filete pero sin probar bocado. Hermione volvió la vista a su plato también había un filete cortado en diminutos pedazos. Ella apartó su alimento, no podía comer nada, aun y cuando su estómago, su vientre, todo su cuerpo se sentía vacío no era comida lo que necesitaba.

* * *

El otoño abrió las puertas al invierno sin que nada novedoso hubiera ocurrido, ellos no se miraban, como si fueran rostros desconocidos en la multitud de Hogwarts, como si nunca hubieran compartido su lecho, aun y con eso Hermione había tomado la costumbre de llevar su varita a todos lados, escondida en las mangas de su camisa, temerosa que él decidiera robarle el único recuerdo que le quedaba.

Así que, mientras hacía sus rondas de prefecta cuidaba sus espaldas y reaccionaba exageradamente ante cualquier ruido.

—Te estás volviendo paranoica —se decía —nadie te espera a la vuelta de cada esquina para atacarte.

Pero aun así su varita seguía presta a defender la única noche que recordaba junto a él.

Una tarde de domingo en la sala común una lechuza llegó con un pergamino atado, lo tomó sin saber de que se trataba. Los chicos un poco mas allá jugaban ajedrez con Ginny como única espectadora, desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó:

_Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería._

_Otorga a:_

**Señorita Hermione Jean Granger**

_CARTA DE ACREDITACIÓN ACADÉMICA_

_Reconociendo a la titular luego de haber aprobado con nota de excelencia la formación en Temas Selectos de Pociones Avanzadas a cargo del Maestro Pocionista Severus Snape._

_Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape_

_Director Maestro Acreditante_

Hermione sabía que no merecía aquella acreditación y no sabía como tomarlo, no estaba segura de si era una burla por parte de él al acreditarla con un excelente, o si era una forma de arrepentimiento.

Dobló la acreditación, era la llave para cualquier trabajo que deseara solicitar, en el Ministerio o en San Mungo, pronto, pronto se iría y ya no lo volvería a ver, él seguiría amargándose en Hogwarts y ella haría su vida lejos.

* * *

Cuando la primavera llegó todo Hogwarts aprovechaba los domingos para salir a los terrenos, hacía una frescura tibia típica del renacimiento. Los brotes en flor aquí y allá y los árboles dejaban de estar desnudos para volver plagarse de hojas verdes y aromáticas.

Hagrid iba y venía por el huerto sembrando las semillas de tomates que brotarían para el verano.

—Vamos Hermione, —la invitó Ginny, los chicos saldrían a hacer los deberes fuera, junto al lago.

Ella no tenía deberes pendientes, mantenía su mente y su cuerpo ocupados a cada momento, motivo por el cual sus deberes absolutamente siempre estaban al día.

Tomó uno de sus libros, solo por tener algo que hacer y se dirigió junto con ellos al lago.

Los chicos hablaban de los deberes, de las clases, pero ella notaba que todo era nebuloso en su mente, constantemente sus recuerdos vagaban hacia él, se odiaba por eso, por recordarlo, pero nada hacía que se odiara tanto como saber que lo quería, mas de lo que deseaba admitirse a si misma. De pronto la conversación de los chicos la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Dicen que está enfermo —comentó Ron.

— ¿Snape enfermo? —Preguntó Harry —no lo creo, es un maestro en pociones, si alguien podría curarse de cualquier cosa es él.

—No creo —comentó Ginny —cuando tuvimos clase con él más bien me pareció que estaba deprimido.

—Hace meses que no nos quita puntos —Hermione escuchaba todo esto en silencio. Era como si también a él le doliera, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tu qué crees que le ocurre? —le preguntó Harry.

—Creo que quizás esté enfermo de algo que no se pueda curar, — _como del alma_ , acotó su mente —hay enfermedades así.

—Dice la Señora Gorda que su amiga Violeta lo ha visto regresar a Hogwarts en las noches completamente ebrio.

—La Señora Gorda y Violeta siempre están inventando chismes —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie a la defensiva, sus amigos se quedaron mirándole —tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Luego de eso salió huyendo de las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir escuchando las desgracias del beato Severus Snape. Si estaba sufriendo, sin duda, lo merecía.

Lo más probable fuera que no tuviera nada que ver con ella y con lo que había ocurrido, quizás tenía una nueva amante, que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, alguien a quien hacerle el amor, alguien con quien compartir recuerdos, alguien más, alguien a quien abrazar, alguien a quien besar, a quien tocar, y así, siguió y siguió poniendo sal en la herida a modo que ardiera más y más. No quería sentir compasión por él, eso solo lo haría más difícil.

Para cuando llegó al hueco del retrato tenía el rostro congestionado por el llanto, los ojos y la nariz rojos y la voz sepulcral.

—Quid agis —dijo a la Señora Gorda.

— ¿Estás bien chica? —preguntó el retrato.

—Quid agis —repitió de malos modos y la Señora Gorda, con aire ofendido le dio paso.

Corrió hacia la habitación se dejó caer en la cama y lloró sobre la capa de Snape, no por primera, ni por última vez.

* * *

La primavera y el verano se mezclaron de manera extraña, como si no hubiera separación entre una y otro, de manera que para cuando los habitantes del castillo se dieron cuenta la primavera había pasado y el verano estaba encima. Los quintos y los séptimos se preparaban para los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y los T.I.M.O.S.

Hermione se preparaba de manera concienzuda, deseosa de al fin poder huir del castillo, creyendo que era la única solución.

Obvio es, que obtuvo las mejores notas de su promoción, y en su graduación la mención honorífica a su esfuerzo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la mesa de profesores Dumbledore la saludó, miró hacia la derecha, McGonagall la felicitaba con énfasis, le dio un abrazo y un beso a la que era su alumna favorita en las esquinas de los ojos de la mujer se adivinaban las lágrimas del orgullo. Hermione le sonrió y agradeció.

Luego a la izquierda, Snape de pie, le tendió la mano, dudó un segundo, sabía lo que sentiría, había sentido las manos de Snape rodando por su cuerpo, y sabía, estaba segura que la electricidad la recorrería.

Miró directamente la mano de Snape sin atreverse a levantar la vista la tomó como se tomaría a un animal venenoso, soltando apenas un segundo después. Siguió saludando aquí y allá al resto de sus profesores pero ningún apretón pudo borrar la sensación de quemazón que dejó el tacto de la piel de Snape.

* * *

Caminaba por las pocas cuadras que la separaban del callejón en el que se aparecía todos los días de regreso del Ministerio a su departamento. El otoño había llegado de nuevo, un año había pasado desde… _aquello._

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, lo evitaba como se evita a la peste.

Caminaba rápidamente todo lo que quería era llegar al edificio de departamentos en el que vivía, prepararse una cena frugal y dejarse caer en la cama. No se sentía cansada, al menos no físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba extenuada.

Aquel día, otra vez, McLaggen la había arrinconado en un pasillo del ministerio y le había insistido en que saliera con él, Hermione había intentado rechazarlo cortésmente pero el rubio no se lo había tomado para nada bien, al final, ella había tenido que sacar la varita que siempre llevaba en la manga de la blusa y lo había amenazado, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para quitárselo de encima… al menos por un tiempo.

Otro problema era Ron, había tomado la desagradable costumbre de aparecer en los momentos más inesperados buscándola. El muy tonto, jamás había tenido ningún interés en ella cuando ella se desvivía por él. Y ahora que a ella ya no le interesaba él se pasaba la vida diciendo que no podía vivir sin ella. Hombres.

En la manga de su camisa sentía de manera reconfortante la varita, siguió caminando, todo estaba bien en su vida, tenía un excelente trabajo como asistente del director del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, si bien, no era exactamente a lo que aspiraba, su idea de trabajo era sin duda pasar al departamento de inefables, decían que ahí era donde se experimentaba con las pociones, ése era su lugar.

Llegó al departamento y se preparó una diminuta cena, caminó por la casa vacía hasta el rincón donde había acondicionado una minúscula biblioteca, todo lo que se podía permitir al menos de momento, se dejó caer en su butaca favorita y empezó a leer.

 _Harry y Ginny se casarían en un mes_ , sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo.

 _Decían por ahí, en los pasillos del ministerio que a pesar de que Ron decía amarla con locura seguía enredado con Lavender Brown_ , los pensamientos, la seguían, en el fondo de su cerebro como el zumbido de una mosca, _no pienses en ello,_ susurró su mente previniéndola, sabía hacia donde irían a parar esos pensamientos.

Y ciertamente los pensamientos la llevaron hacia el atolladero esperado, la idea de que todos a su alrededor hacían su vida, y ella se quedaba sola.

La imagen de Snape se aparecía en los márgenes de su mente susurrando con voz rasposa _"_ _Contigo he sido más feliz que en toda mi vida",_ esa frase que recordaba los exiguos momentos, los únicos momentos juntos.

Bajo la vista al libro concentrándose en leer, y pareció, que el mundo estaba en su contra. La imagen llegó de nuevo a su cabeza mientras leía aquel libro de Jean Austen:

_"El coronel Brandon, el amigo de sir John, con_ _sus modales silenciosos y serios, parecía tan poco adecuado para ser su amigo como lady Middleton para ser su esposa"_

De inmediato en la imagen mental de Hermione de aquella escena la silueta del coronel Brandon se formó, un hombre de cabello negro y porte erguido, militar, vestido de negro. Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente a quien correspondía esa silueta. Intentó apartar su mente de esos derroteros, enfocarla hacia otro lugar, pero la semilla estaba sembrada y en la noche, con el apartamento a oscuras y en soledad, era complicado dejar de pensar en los problemas reales, dejar las preocupaciones de la oficina en la trivialidad que solían tener y permitirse entrar en sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Aquellos que negaba por encima de todas las cosas, esos pensamientos que mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño le susurraban al oído que el tiempo carcomería su vida, siempre pensando qué había sucedido, con la imagen mental de Snape, Snape besándola, Snape poseyéndola, Snape, atacándola.

Su cerebro no era capaz de deslindar cómo era posible amar y odiar a la misma persona de maneras tan tremendas.

Tomó el libro y lo lanzó contra la pared, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación sabiendo que no podría dormir, que los demonios de saber y no saber la atormentarían hasta bien entrada la madrugada y que cuando amaneciera ella se levantaría, tomaría una poción para sentirse mejor y trabajaría el día entero convenciéndose que su vida era buena, al menos mientras el día durara.

* * *

Domigo, ese día siempre estaba invitada a comer en la madriguera, Ginny y Harry estarían ahí haciéndose arrumacos, Ronald también estaría, con su mirada persistente, todos los Weasley con su marea de cabellos rojos y sus sonrisas fáciles, Molly Weasley preguntando cuando se casaría, preguntado si ya tenía novio, mirándola y haciendo claras referencias a que ella y Ronald era el uno para el otro.

Se había sentido miserable cada día de aquella semana y de una manera masoquista deseaba seguir así, solo por éste fin de semana, se dijo, siempre se sentía culpable por sentirse triste, siempre estaba cubriendo su apariencia evitando que todos supieran, pero solo por éste fin de semana se permitiría un momento de misantropía.

Había salido a caminar intentando que el bullicio de Londres la distrajera, pero no había funcionado, andaba rápidamente hacia su departamento, cuando algo la detuvo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda e hizo que por instinto apretara la varita que llevaba en la manga de la blusa, el aire de otoño hacía remolinos en torno a sus tobillos. Miró a su alrededor, nada se movía, la calle en la que estaba ubicado su edificio era una calle lateral, más allá en la calle principal los vehículos corrían como bólidos sonando el claxon, pero ahí, en donde ella estaba nada se movía, solo el viento, siguió mirando alrededor, nada.

Dio la vuelta y la sensación de que había alguien mas se tornó acuciante, caminó más rápido, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esperar el elevador, corrió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto piso, si eran muggles la alcanzarían, allí ella los hechizaría lejos de miradas indiscretas, si eran magos, mas le valía llegar hasta su departamento.

Ahora, a pesar de la caída del Señor Tenebroso aun había mortífagos pululando por aquí y por allá.

Llegó al cuarto piso, corrió hacia el número diez que era el que le pertenecía, levantó los hechizos de protección y rápidamente abrió la puerta, entró, cerró y conjuró los hechizos de nuevo, no eran muy elaborados, eran hechizos simples de protección, suficientes, pero no eternos, miró la ventana, si era necesario, saldría por ahí y desde la cornisa se desaparecería.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, los segundos pasaban, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, era una estúpida, lo más probable era que todo lo hubiera imaginado, que no hubiera nada allí afuera y que ella hubiera venido corriendo por nada. Imbécil.

Se puso de pie, había lágrimas en sus mejillas y las piernas le pulsaban por la carrera que había pegado. Que tonta se sentía, que sosa debió de haberse visto correteando por las escaleras del edificio.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la ventana, cuando la puerta crujió, volvió la vista con la varita ya apuntando, una hendedura se abrió a todo lo largo de la puerta cortándola en diagonal, en dos trozos idénticos. Hermione no podía quitar la vista del punto en el que la puerta seguía resquebrajándose, convirtiéndola lentamente en astillas. Del otro lado una figura oscura estaba de pie, la capucha sobre el rostro.

Avanzó lentamente hacia Hermione, entrando en el departamento con paso cauto.

—De verdad pensó —Hermione reconocería esa voz incluso en el infierno —que sus débiles barreras podrían detener a alguien.

—A que ha venido —le dijo Hermione a Snape.

Éste una vez estuvo dentro del departamento recompuso la puerta con un movimiento de varita y siguió andando hacia la castaña. Él levantó la varita y Hermione le apuntó con la propia, dispuesta a defenderse y a la vez incapaz de atacarlo, sin embargo, Snape tan solo conjuró de nuevo las protecciones.

— ¿Qué quiere?

Ella se puso de pie, aun apuntándolo, caminando hacia atrás, si lograba llegar a la ventana se desaparecería, huiría.

De manera improvisada, Snape soltó su varita, que rebotó contra el gastado suelo de linóleo, ella se quedó de piedra, él la miraba, se sentía recelosa, Snape era un maestro a la hora de engañar, no se podía confiar en lo que parecía.

—No voy a dejar de apuntarle —le avisó ella aun con la varita dirigida a su pecho.

Severus se despojó de la capucha, su rostro se veía distinto, las arrugas de sus ojos se habían hecho mas pronunciadas, su cabello estaba más largo de lo que ella recordaba y sus ojos, se veían distintos, había dolor en ellos, la clase de dolor que ella conocía tan bien, el dolor que se esconde tras los párpados, el dolor al que se le permite salir solo en la soledad, el dolor que se disimula tras la rutina.

Del cuerpo del profesor se desprendía un ligero olor a licor, apenas perceptible, Hermione veía el dolor en sus gestos.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Dijo ella, el agarre de su varita aflojaba por momentos, indecisa repitió — ¿A qué ha venido?

—Ya no los quiero —Hermione aspiró ruidosamente, el dolor propio, guardado cuidadosamente detrás del auto-convencimiento de que todo estaba bien la golpeó, sintió los ojos ponerse acuosos, cuánto había extrañado su voz.

— ¿De que habla?

—Los recuerdos, —con esas palabras Snape se desplomó de rodillas. Hermione respingó asustada, quiso alejarse, pero Snape no lo permitió tomó la varita que había quedado a la altura de su cara y la puso directamente en su frente —lléveselos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Usted los quería, me odia por que se los robé —Snape respiraba agitado —todo este tiempo a estado preparada para defender el único recuerdo que le queda —Snape aun apretaba la punta de la varita de Hermione presionándola fuertemente contra la piel de su frente — ¡LLÉVESELOS!, ¡TODOS! —le gritó.

Hermione estaba petrificada, no entendía que pretendía Severus.

—Yo… no… —la castaña parpadeó confundida —no lo entiendo.

—Ya no puedo vivir con ellos —Hermione se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en las mejillas de Snape —siempre me atormenta recordarte, estoy volviéndome loco ya no puedo seguir, fui tan cobarde que te dejé que te fueras, pero ya no puedo seguir, quiero olvidar —Snape apartó la mano de la varita, abrió los brazos en señal de rendición, esperando que ella lo hechizara. —Por favor —era hilarante tener a Snape de rodillas frente a ella, rogando, desarmado, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el dolor carcomiéndole.

Era un momento para vengarse, debía de echarlo, paralizarlo con un hechizo y echarlo a la calle, que viviera atormentado por el resto de su vida tal y como ella hacía, que sufriera como ella sufría.

— ¿Y yo? —Le dijo ella bajando su varita —quién me hará olvidar a mi. Y lo que yo vivo todos los días por su culpa.

—Se los entregaré —los ojos de Snape se veían extraños mojados por las lágrimas reacias a caer y su rostro contraído, sacó de su levita un pequeño vial y se lo ofreció a Hermione. —Lléveselos, ya no puedo vivir con ésos recuerdos.

—Son demasiado odiosos para usted —dijo Hermione sonriendo de medio lado con una mueca de burla.

—Usted no entiende nada —le retobó Snape, le puso el frasco en la mano, luego de su cuello arrancó la larga cadena que sostenía un dije diminuto, una piedra verde con una serpiente grabada, se la entregó también y le dijo —te extraño demasiado, te amo demasiado como para seguir viviendo con el conocimiento de todo lo que dejé ir por cobarde.

Hermione soltó el llanto.

— ¿Porqué? —Dijo — ¿Por qué vivir así, los dos sufriendo?

— ¿Porqué? —respondió Snape mirándola.

Una nueva luz surgió en los ojos de los dos, la respuesta era obvia. Para ambos.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien hasta aquí, debo decir que a mi, a pesar de ser tan... no se, enmielado, me ha gustado, ahora solo nos queda el epílogo, que espero estar subiendo el día de mañana, ¿qué pasará con éstos dos?
> 
> Ya lo verán.


	3. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo dije éste es el último capítulo de ésta historia pequeñita.
> 
> Ya se la saben nada de esto me pertenece solo la idea, el resto son de la Warner y de J.K. Rowling. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro y bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

Un mes después…

Llegó temprano deslizándose por medio de la red flu, miró el departamento, prefería sus habitaciones en Hogwarts pero ella era reacia a mudarse a las mazmorras. Snape sabía que en parte era porque aun no confiaba plenamente en él. Era doloroso, pero no podía decir que no lo mereciera.

Ella llegaría en cualquier momento. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena según el menú que ella mantenía pegado en el refrigerador.

Después de un rato de pelar patatas y zanahorias la escuchó.

—Soy yo —se escuchó su voz desde la salita.

Él sonrió, claro que era ella, quién mas podría ser, la red flu estaba hechizada para que solo ellos dos pudieran pasar. Entró en la cocina, él se volvió.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —le dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Bien —respondió ella solamente. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación.

Puso las patatas y las zanahorias en una enorme olla y fue a buscarla. Algo andaba mal.

La encontró quitándose la ropa y poniéndose una horrenda playera y unos pantalones de deporte. Era increíble lo muy atractiva que le parecía aun vestida así

— ¿Estás bien? —se sentó en la cama junto a ella, casi en el mismo instante ella se puso de pie y se alejó fingiendo buscar un listón para sujetarse el cabello.

—Si.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Si. —Fue de nuevo la escueta respuesta, pero casi de inmediato ella dijo —no.

Él se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Y si un día cambias de opinión?

Al menos una vez por semana ella se ponía triste y se preguntaba si él cambiaría de opinión.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Pero y si pasa.

—No va a pasar —respondió él.

—No lo puedes saber.

Él respiró profundo. Lo agobiaba su actitud, su inseguridad y aun mas lo agobiaba la culpabilidad, sabía que todo el dolor que ella había acumulado era su culpa, totalmente su culpa.

—No puedo saber lo que ocurrirá mañana —no la soltaba, no quería soltarla. —No voy a dejarte.

—No podría —respondió ella —no podría levantarme de nuevo, no podría intentar otra vez.

—No va a pasar.

Ella se revolvió en sus brazos intentando soltarse.

—Espera, espera —el la apretaba contra si —escucha. No va a pasar. No voy a perderte otra vez. Si es necesario repetírtelo por los próximos cien años no tengo problema, lo haré.

Ella se volvió y se abrazó a él aun llorando silenciosamente.

—No importa lo que tenga que hacer.

— ¿Y si nunca te perdono? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No importa —dijo él aunque dolía, — ¿me amas? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra —eso es suficiente para mi.

* * *

Un año después…

El reloj despertador empezó a sonar, muy al fondo de su cerebro, lo escuchaba, _pip pip pip_ , pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo.

—Es domingo —dijo Severus con la voz ronca cerca del oído de Hermione —dejaste puesta la alarma… de nuevo.

—Apágala —respondió Hermione con la voz adormilada su consciencia aun estaba vagamente perdida en el sueño.

—Apágala tú —respondió él pero sin soltarla un ápice. Sus manos aprisionaban la joven espalda fuertemente y su erección matutina se clavaba en una de las piernas de la chica.

—Tendrías que soltarme.

Snape soltó un gruñido, sin abrir los ojos, dirigió una de sus manos hacía el buró donde estaba el escandaloso despertador, luego, se escuchó como el aparato golpeaba contra el suelo y se quedaba callado.

—Lo tiraste de nuevo.

—Lo repararé —dijo y volvió a abrazarse a Hermione.

—Un día vas a asfixiarme —le dijo Granger acercándose más a su cuerpo. Él sonrió de medio lado, y la apretó aun más. — ¿Porqué lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No soltarme.

Un año atrás el habría dicho algún sarcasmo, pero ahora se había prometido nunca mentirle.

—Porque tengo miedo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se acomodó para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Miedo?, ¿de que?

—De que recapacites —le respondió Snape con sencillez, como si aquella fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Bueno, sé que McLaggen sigue rondándote —Hermione rodó los ojos —dicen que será ministro antes de los cuarenta, y luego está Weasley a quien por fin han llamado a la selección de Inglaterra.

—Que tontería —murmuró Hermione.

—Y tú, sin embargo, por algún motivo misterioso has decidido liarte con tu viejo profesor de pociones. Es incomprensible.

—Tu, eres incomprensible —le respondió Hermione, acomodándose de nuevo en torno a su cuerpo.

* * *

Cinco años después…

Snape la acariciaba, mientras besaba sus hombros, calmadamente, con ese sosiego que sigue al sexo. Ella respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras las manos de él la recorrían, despertando de nuevo a su cuerpo cansado, sabía que antes de dormir harían el amor de nuevo, sabía que una vez nunca sería suficiente.

Aun así tenía que decírselo. Aun y cuando tenía miedo.

No quería llorar, hacía un par de años había pasado la etapa en que lloraba una vez por semana por miedo a que él la dejara y solo lo pensaba, esos pensamientos molestos que algunas veces zumbaban en su cabeza como abejas.

Pero hoy, hoy era diferente y si lo que tenía que decirle lo hacía enojar tanto que se iba.

 _Mejor hoy que mañana_ , le susurró una voz en su cabeza, mientras Severus jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones.

—Espera —le dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él apretando entre el pulgar y el índice hasta que fue casi doloroso, casi.

—Espera —Hermione jadeó y se volvió para mirarlo pero el no perdió tiempo en cuanto los pechos de ella estuvieron al alcance de su boca los atrapó.

—Severus —jadeó.

Él se detuvo de inmediato, era extraño que ella lo llamara por su nombre.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Snape la miró.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor, no te molestes —empezó ella, vio como los ojos de Severus se oscurecieron —yo no, me lo esperaba, solo sucedió —hizo una pausa en espera que él dijera algo, pero solo siguió en silencio mirándola con esos ojos que quemaban —yo entiendo que estés molesto, quiero que entiendas que yo no lo busqué…

Un silencio, siguió a aquella declaración, espero a que murmurara algo, gritara, dijera algo hiriente pero él no dijo nada.

—… ahora ya no puedo deshacerlo, quiero quedarme con él.

Snape se puso de pie, furioso, aun así volteó a mirarla.

—Creí que estábamos bien, creí que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Si no fuera ésta la situación resultaría graciosa la forma en que se había puesto de pie, completamente enfadado y completamente desnudo.

—Y lo está, es solo que… bueno, pasó. Solo eso.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Me enteré esta mañana.

— ¿Cómo que te enteraste esta mañana? Por Merlín Hermione, acabo de hacerte el amor, mientras tú te enterabas que quieres estar con otro —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos — ¿es alguien de tu oficina?

— ¿Alguien de la oficina? —ella estaba perdida ante aquella pregunta.

—Dame solo un par de días mientras vuelvo a acondicionar las mazmorras, van a vivir aquí.

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¿De que hablas tu? —preguntó Severus aun a la defensiva.

—Estoy embarazada.

Severus se quedó estático, la miró con cara de desconcierto, pasaron unos segundos hasta que aquellas palabras penetraron en su cabeza. Se acercó a la cama donde Hermione estaba sentada cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas. Jaló las sábanas y la admiró desnuda, su vientre estaba plano, igual que siempre. Tocó ese lugar, bajo su ombligo donde a pesar no verse había algo más.

—Un hijo —murmuró tragó saliva ruidosamente, —nunca lo había pensado.

— ¿Vas a irte? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Creí que hablabas de dejarme, creí que estabas diciendo que estabas enamorada de alguien más —su rostro muy cerca rozando su nariz con la propia y su mano aun descansando en el vientre de ella con posesividad.

—Para ser tan inteligente eres bastante tonto —le dijo ella con las palabras plagadas de risa.

—Bastante —murmuró besándola de nuevo.

* * *

Diez años…

Ella rondaba el final de sus veintes, él se acercaba peligrosamente a los cincuenta.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Ella estaba sentada ante un escritorio, él en otro, al frente.

Jamás habían podido ponerse de acuerdo, él quería ir a vivir a Hogwarts, ella quedarse en el departamento en Londres. Él quería que ella fuera a enseñar pociones ahora que él sería director, ella estaba a punto de aceptar un puesto en el departamento de inefables.

Al final habían comprado una pequeña casita en Hogsmade, lo suficientemente cerca de Hogwarts, con la red flu conectada al ministerio.

Ella siguió mirando papeles y más papeles que traía de la oficina, él tachoneaba aquí y allá ensayos de los zoquetes a los que enseñaba.

En el espacio abierto entre ambos escritorios su hijo jugaba con una varita de juguete y un juego de pociones para principiantes.

Aunque ambos parecían haber superado las inseguridades pasadas a ella aun le preocupaba que alguna alumna demasiado atrevida se acercara demasiado, a él aun lo molestaba que la oficina en la que McLaggen fingía trabajar estuviera a solo unos pasos de la de Hermione.

Sobre la enorme chimenea descansaban las fotografías de su único hijo y entre los portarretratos un vial irrompible que contenía las memorias de sus primeros encuentros, ambos lo guardaban como un tesoro, el recordatorio de lo que los había unido, del enorme sufrimiento que había atraído su separación.

—Es solo que eres muy joven para estar rodeada de esos imbéciles.

Ella negó sonriendo.

— ¿Imbéciles?

— ¿Sabes las cosas con las que experimentan en ese departamento?

—Sé que experimentan con pociones.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a Hogwarts conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no vienes al Ministerio conmigo?

—Porque no toleraría estar rodeado de imbéciles.

—Siempre has dicho que tus alumnos lo son.

—Bueno, son pequeños imbéciles, los imbéciles que trabajan contigo son enormes.

El rasgueó de la pluma de Hermione se detuvo, de pronto el sintió el faltante de ese sonido, levantó la vista, ella lo miraba.

—Creo que aceptaré tu oferta.

— ¿Ir a Hogwarts? —Ella asintió, —excelente.

—Estamos esperando otro hijo —soltó ella de improviso, Snape casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Luego se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Ese es el motivo por el que voy a Hogwarts —Severus frunció el entrecejo, —no quiero separarme de ellos, cuando vayan al colegio yo estaré ahí.

—Eres una pequeña sabelotodo manipuladora.

Ella solo le sonrió.

* * *

En un tiempo indefinido…

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para ambos el cabello de él había dejado de ser negro hacía tiempo para convertirse en plata. En el de ella aún se veían algunos rizos castaños entremezclados con otros de color paja, un día serían plateados también. Había en los ojos de ambos el conocimiento que solo da la edad, también había el amor sereno que traen los años.

Ya no ardían en pasión, ni en celos, ni en desconfianza, la vida les había proveído de todas las vivencias necesarias para dejarlos atrás. Ahora solo había la compañía tranquila y el amor incondicional de aquellos que han compartido la vida.

— ¿Aun lo dudas? —preguntó él, su voz había dejado de ser seda líquida y se había convertido en algo más rasposo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —después de muchos años lo había convencido de abandonar las mazmorras para instalarse en el despacho del director, la vista era inigualable, las montañas de Escocia a la vista en todo momento.

—Que siempre voy a estar aquí —ella no respondió no quería darle el gusto de aceptar que había estado equivocada. —Cuando muera espero que aceptes que yo tenía razón —le dijo él.

—Falta mucho para eso —respondió —aún pueden pasar muchas cosas.

—A nuestra edad solo falta una cosa por pasar —le murmuró, la apretó aún más contra sí, no con ese abrazo asfixiante que solía aplicar en su juventud, sino solo en cercanía, —cuando eso pase estaré aquí.

—También yo —respondió ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien terminamos, si, ya sé que es enmielado, cursi, de color rosa pastel y que solo faltó que tuvieran unas enormes letras doradas que dijeran "FIN" como si fuera un vulgar culebrón, pero sería una hipócrita si no acepto que me ha gustado como quedó, espero que concuerden conmigo, y si no, pues ya saben en donde pueden mandar sus maldiciones.


End file.
